koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toshiie Maeda/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Toshiie Maeda. Samurai Warriors 2 *"I'm heading up in the world!" *"Notch that one up to me!" *"Did you see that, he's still got it!" *"I'll show you how the Devil Shibata's army fights!" *"Come back when you've learned how to fight!" *"I'm making a name for myself!" *"Taste the might of the Devil Shibata!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"From cradle to grave, honor is my guide!" *"I've had enough!" *"Come and face me!" *"Time to get serious! I shall give it my all! I demand a challenge!" *"Who dares step within range of my spear?!" *"We'll finish this later!" *"As if Toshiie Maeda could ever lose a battle!" *"It's in my family's nature to be wild!" Warriors Orochi 2 *"I'm heading up in the world!" *"Look out!" *"Want a challenge?" *"You got it!" *"Here I am!" *"No escape!" *"Are you ready to put your life on the line?" *"Come on!" *"Notch that one up to me!" *"No one matches me - except the Devil Shibata himself." *"With your might, we could make the Shibata name great again." *"You're the kind of warrior I want to fight with!" *"You set the standard for us all to follow." *"That's mighty impressive." *"You're making a name for yourself!" *"I'm gonna need a hand here!" *"I never forget a favor!" *"Thanks. I'll pay you back when the time comes." *"You've got guts, I'll give you that!" *"This can't be right - I can't lose!" *"I stayed loyal... To the end..." *"Witness the might of the Devil Shibata!" *"Did you see that!? He's still got it!" *"I'm sorry... I've let you down again..." *"When I see you like this, I know I made the right choice." *"Not bad at all, Monkey." *"Argh... I didn't want you to see me like this." *"All right, Keiji, I'll admit it. You're unstoppable!" *"I'm not letting you get all the glory!" *"Argh! Now I suppose I owe you one." *"No one matches you!" *"Now you're gettin' goin'!" *"Thanks. You're just in time." *"I don't want any mercy, old man." *"You're still the man to beat..." *"Thank you for everything..." *"Don't go easy on me, monkey!" *"I always hoped you'd be this good..." *"The rest is up to you..." *"Keiji! Can't you just behave yourself?!" *"That cocky idiot... I'll get him back..." *"Stay true to who you are, Keiji..." *"You look like you can handle yourself." *"You have the true spirit of the warrior." *"I have stayed true to my path..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Allow me to show you how it's done!" *"We have prevailed!" *"My spear shall bring honor to this battlefield!" *"A victory for honor is all that I require" *"Haha... This should do wonders for my reputation!" *"Would you be willing to take this? It's a sign of our friendship." *"Hah! I'm not sure I could've done better myself!" *"You failed?! Don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time!" *"Did you see me out on the battlefield last time? I really gave those enemy soldiers a thorough beating!" *"Lately, I've been called to battle quite often. I guess they know it's just not a proper battle unless my spear is there too!" *"I'm really discouraged about my results in that battle the other day. I'm sure Keiji would've done much better than I did." *"I would be more than happy to have a drink! Even in times like these, we need to enjoy ourselves." *"Score another one for me!" *"See that?! That's what makes me the best!" *"I have seen the burning power of your spirit! You are without rival!" *"Incredible, old man... It's not going to be easy to surpass you..." *"Hideyoshi! There's no one out there like you!" *"What incredible force... This is why you're the God of War!" *"Zhang Fei, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"There's no honor in retreating here!" *"I've my honor to uphold, even if it means taking myself out!" *"I underestimated you!" *"Not bad!" *"Sorry to have troubled you!" *"Thanks for the aid!" *"Make way for Toshiie Maeda!" *"How could I lose...?" *"Heh! Don't mess with the Devil Shibata!" *"Sorry, old man!" *"Here to help, Hideyoshi?" *"Good to see you, Hideyoshi!" *"Impressive, Guan Yu!" *"The God of War is here!" *"You're a hot-blooded old man!" *"I'm glad for your help, Zhang Fei!" *"I underestimated you! Who knew you would be so strong...?" *"Not bad! Score another point for honor!" *"Your help is most appreciated! I won't forget this, I swear!" *"Here to lend a hand? With you on board we just might win this!" *"Make way for Toshiie Maeda! In a battle of honor, there is no room for compassion!" *"I lost... Looks like I went too easy on you!" *"Don't mess with the Devil Shibata! You couldn't beat him a million years!" *"Thanks, old man! Looks like I owe you another one!" *"Here to help out, Hideyoshi? I've got to step it up so I don't fall behind!" *"Am I glad to see you, Hideyoshi! Your sense of timing is impeccable!" *"You're amazing, Guan Yu! The God of War is in a league of his own!" *"The God of War takes the stage! With Guan Yu on our side we can't lose!" *"Ha, what a hot-blooded old man! There's no doubting your strength!" *"Thanks for the support, Zhang Fei! We have need of your skills!" *"What a fighter! I'd better take it up a notch if I want to keep up!" *"I like your desperate fighting style! Keep up the good work!" *"I don't mean to trouble you! I'll keep up, even if I have to do it on all fours!" *"What took you so long?! I was beginning to think you didn't have my back!" *"What're you doing here, you fool! I didn't want to have to fight you!" *"No mercy even for friends?! Ha! As if you could really kill me..." *"You never cease to amaze, old man... I hope to match your strength someday!" *"There you are, old man! Let's show them that the Devil Shibata is the soul of any army!" *"Don't get carried away, Hideyoshi! The world is counting on you!" *"I knew I could count on you, Hideyoshi! It's like you can read my mind!" *"I'm lucky to have the God of War on my side!" *"That long beard of yours is fantastic! I wish I could grow one like that!" *"The invincible Zhang Fei! You're an inspiring man!" *"Sorry to trouble you, Zhang Fei! I'll buy you a drink later!" *"Taste my spear!" *"Not bad!" *"Time to buckle down and show you how a real man wins a fight!" *"It's time to get my revenge!" *"So this is the great Shibata... I can feel his power... It's almost overwhelming." *"Look at me now, my lord! This is what I am capable of!" *"I have to fight Hideyoshi? Are you serious...?" *"I'm just being toyed with here... I have to do something!" *"Urgh... You're making me angry! I'll show you what I can do!" *"God of War, your head is mine!" *"I see now why they call you the God of War!" *"I can't back down now! I'll keep fighting until my last breath!" *"I'll rip that beard right off your face!" *"Ugh... I'm getting manhandled out here... I haven't even laid a hand on his beard yet...!" *"Argh! I'm a man of my word. I will get that beard if it's the last thing I do!" *"Interesting... Let's see if you can handle this!" *"Sounds like the pot calling the kettle black!" *"You never know when to show respect!" *"My lord... Urgh... I'm going to win this!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I'll show you a real man!" *"Right! With me, Ling Tong!" *"Let's win this for our side, Xu Shu!" *""What is a man?" I spent my time continually asking myself that question. Heh, and it feels like I've grown as a result." *"Heh, I took on historic heroes in a true battle of wills! We competed to see who could last the longest in a freezing cold bath. It's made me stronger, I know it!" Kessen III *"Sometimes it takes more then just strength." *"O.K. time to make up for lost time!" *"Those who don't want to die, out of my way!" *"Its too late to have second thoughts!" *"Were you expecting anything else?" *"Fear not and overcome the enemy!" *"Let's hurry up and end this!" *"Ha ha! There is no man I fear!" "O.K. you should be ready to go soon." Category:Quotes